This invention relates generally to assemblies for supporting home appliances, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for adjustably supporting appliances.
Home appliances, such as for example, washing machines and dry cleaning machines, are sometimes placed on uneven or sloping surfaces. At least some known home appliances have manually adjustable supports mounted on the underside of a cabinet. These supports are individually adjustable so they can be employed for compensating for slope in a supporting surface from front to back and also from side to side. The front supports, usually two in number, often are adjusted to unequal lengths to compensate for the side-to-side slope in the supporting surface. The rear supports, usually two in number, are also adjusted correspondingly to ensure the cabinet is uniformly supported on all four supports. Otherwise, the cabinet may tend to rock or tilt if it is supported by only on three of its four supports.
However, such appliances are generally heavy and often placed in confined areas. It is typically difficult to provide access to the rear supports for adjusting such supports to compensate for a sloping surface, especially when the slope is from side to side.